


Sproszkowany jarząb

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak właściwie, to z czego robi się ten voodoo proszek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sproszkowany jarząb

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mountain Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487296) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



> Alan to jedna z moich ulubionych postaci w serialu. Nie dają mu zbyt wiele czasu ekranowego, mimo to uważam, iż ma ciekawą osobowość. Razem ze Stilesem tworzą dość nietypowy duet – pod względem charakteru Deaton przypomina Stilinskiego, ma w sobie jednak więcej spokoju i opanowania. Naprawdę chciałabym zobaczyć tę dwójkę zgłębiającą razem tajniki magii… 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

\- Weź ze sobą nóż i idź do lasu w środku nocy. Bez obaw, od razu rozpoznasz drzewo po jego jasnej korze i czerwonych owocach. Gdy już je znajdziesz, przyłóż nóż do pnia i zeskrob kawałek drewna nie większy niż twoja dłoń, nie chcesz przecież zabić drzewa, biorąc zbyt dużo. Susz korę przez dwa tygodnie i podczas pełni księżyca rozetrzyj na proszek w kryształowym moździerzu.

Stiles z rozchylonymi ustami wpatrywał się w Deatona niemal z czcią.

\- I tak wytwarzasz ten proszek?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Możesz go też kupić za funta online. Ale wiesz, wtedy zawsze istnieje ryzyko nabycia towaru niskiej jakości.


End file.
